Truth or Dare Kagamine and Pandora Hearts! p a r t 2
by Kiradix11
Summary: Let's play truth or dare with the Kagamine Mirrors, and the Main Characters of Pandora Hearts! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! p a r t 2


**Another Chapter has Continued since then! I do not own anything except this story!**

**Here Ya go! Truth or Dare Pandora Hearts & Kagamine**

**Part 2! You guys waited a long time for this moment!**

**The reason why I took forever to update its because I forgot my password. **

**Don't get mad at me. .**

**Characters in this Game:**

**Oz Vessalius - Pandora Hearts**

**Alice the B-Rabbit - Pandora Hearts**

**Gilbert Nightray - Pandora Hearts**

**Len Kagamine - Vocaloid**

**Rin Kagamine - Vocaloid**

**Grell - Black Butler**

Nana: *bows apologizing* I'm so sorry guys... I'm a horrible Host... that leaves people hanging... T^T

Len: It's not your fault that you forgot your password. Everyone does sometimes :o

Rin: *putting on a maid Costume* Have no fear! Maid Rin-sama is here! ^u^

Len: :D ...That made no sense. = =

Nana: Hehe! So! The next Truth or Dare Questions are from **MidnightEuphoria**! ^^

**"I dare: **

**Oz: Make out with either Len or Gil**

**Alice: Kiss and confess your love to Oz**

**Gil: tell Oz you love him (You know you do!)**

**Len: Make Oz sit in your lap for the whole game**

**Rin: Dress up as a Maid!"**

Nana: Since the questions are sperated into one character. Each character gets to hear each!

Oz: (To Oz) I simply don't know Len very well to just make out with, and I am not gay. =o=# And GIl

is just a buddy to me...! Geez.. *fidgets with fingers* W-Why would you say such things! ;; I won't do it! n.n #

Alice: (To Alice) What is "Love"? Is it yummy? Is it a food? Is it Meat? *drools, tummy growls* Hungry.. Oj... Ojou-sama...

Nana: Here~! *hands her a plate of meat* ^^

Alice: *eyes widen* YUSH! + ... and ... Me and Oz already kissed! So we don't have

to do it again. *was sitting, crosses legs and arms, closing eyes* Hmph. *traces her hair and flips it back* Baka!

Nana: Alice-san... You can kiss a person more than once, you know that right? ... ^^

Alice: *talks while eating* huh...? *hair peices pops up*

Nana: ^^ N-nevermind...

Gilbert: (To GIlbert) *Faintly Blushes* I-I only support Oz because I am his servant!

*blunt* ...and ... and... I can't say that.. I.. I ... *hides face with hands*

Nana: *pokes GIl with her fan* ouo

Gilbert: *flinches and lets go* -What!?

Nana: ..kawaii... o3o

Gilbert: Gah! QUIT IT! ## /

Len: (To Oz & Len) ._. WHY.

(Oz sits on Len's lap)

Oz: I feel uncomfortable. :D

Len: You're very fat for a noble.

Oz: Hah? ... ^^ *thought he was going to say something nice but didn't*... ^^ # OHH REALLY. THEN YOU MUST BE REALLY WEAK COMPARE TO OTHER ROBOTS.

BECAUSE THE ONE I SEEN ARE STRONGER THAN YOU.

Len: You live in the past, I'm in the future. How were Robots invented then. ._. ?

Oz: Actually BUSTER! I'M 25 YEARS OLD. :D #

Len: You still didn't answer my question but okay- and why are you stuck in a 11 year old body?

Oz: [...He's pissing me off a bit! ] =A=# FOR YOUR INFORMATION. ITS A 15 year old body. You're a robot, right? You should be smart enough to realize it.

*looks away* Hmph. *pouty face* ##

Len: I was only programmed to sing and see the obvious not know every one that I seen's personal facts. *glares*

Gilbert: *Slams opens the door and runs to Oz in slow motion* OZ! /

Alice: *Follows behind* OZ! /

Len: Your friends are here. Now get off of me. *shove shove*

Oz: *Jumps off and looks at them* Gil..? Alice?!

Len: *swipes self off*

GIlbert&Alice: *surrounds Oz* Are you okay?!-

Oz: ...yeah.. ^^## I'm just great... :D #

Gilbert: oh... I just felt that you were uncomfortable or something was wrong. Wait are you sur-

Oz: YES GIL! D: Yes. I'm fine. -3-

Gilbert: *stares with big eyes* Okay, Oz... *smiles*

Oz: How did you guys know i was- ..Are you both telegraphic, or something? =o= *crosses arms*

Gilbert: *blinks* ...no.. but Alice is.

Alice: *pulls Gilbert's jacket string* Uhhhhhhhmpphh!... *tries really hard*

Gilbert: *glares* ... ugh. really stupid rabbit.

Rin: Hey! Rabbits are cute, sir! *points to her cheek with a glare*

Alice: *looks at Rin* Are you a Rabbit?

Rin: *blush* N-No.. I'm not. But I think their cute.

Alice: *face lightens a bit* M-Me too!

Oz: Heh.. I see Alice is brighting up to people...

Gilbert: Better than cats... *shivers*...

Len: *looks at Rin* _ Cheater.

Rin: Nu-uhh! What are you talking about Len! Rin-sama is just really amazing to be reading questions before our fans type them! +

Len: Right..

Nana: Next Question! ~~ *fans self with fan* Ho ho ho! This is from **GMW**!

**"Dares- Oz- Kiss Alice on one of her cheeks (Alice - When he dos this, DO NOT HIT HIM!) and **

**slap her face HARD.**

**Alice- Don't eat meat for 5 hours STRAIGHT**

**Truth: Oz- Which would you rather do; watch a SUPER SCARY horror movie or play SUPER VIOLENT videogames?**

**Once you said which would rather do, DO IT! Both will make you pee your pants.**

**EVERYONE except the host- Dance to "I'm too sexy" Sing it too. If you don't, welcome to abyss for 2 hours!"**

**I'll answer this question next chapter! I'm too lazy. v_v**

**Oh yeah. and Grell. O^O**

Grell: You look awfully a lot like Seba-chan. *stares intensely at GIlbert's face*

Gilbert: ..well I'm not?... *glares back*

Grell: ... *pokes his cheek* Seba-chan? *pokes repeatingly*

Gilbert: Would you quit that!? = = #

Grell: ... *forceingly plants Cat to his face*

GIlbert:NEKOOOOOOOOOOO!? *screams and runs away*

Len: *noms on banana chips* Yup

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
